parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 12
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it? But wait. Those redskins know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah... I wonder. *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): (Laughing) Good morning, Captain. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): I've got it! I have my plan! *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): Your plan, Captain? *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): My plan is simple. The collection of Woody's roundup are sold in Japan! *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): B-B-But.... Japan? *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): Oh, a little persuasion might be in order. It's time to start packing, Mr. Smee. *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): Star packing coming right up! I'll set our course... *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): And where do you think you are going? *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): T-To tell the boys we sails with the tide, sir. *Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)): I shall go to the airport to sent Woody and the Round-up gang to the museum in Tokyo and I will be rich. Understand? *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)): Aye, aye, s-s-s-sir. *(Mr. Smee Rolls a Boat in the water from a ship) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 1.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 2.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 3.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 4.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 5.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 6.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy turner take picture 7.png): (Flash) *(Image of Timmy and friends are roundup.png): (Flash) (Flash) (Laughing) It's like printing my own money. *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Yeah, what? Oh, Mr Konishi. Yes, uh, I-I have the pictures right here. In fact, I'm in the car right now on my way to the office to fax them to you. I'm goin' through a tunnel! I'm breakin' up! *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Cheese & Crockers): Oh, wow, will you look at me? It's like I'm fresh out of the box! Look at this stitching. Andy's gonna have a hard time ripping this. Hello! Hi! Hello! *(Cindy Vortex Can Go Clip): Great. Now you can go. *(Cindy Vortex Mad Clip) *(Timmy Turner Good Idea Clip): Well, what a good idea. *(Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents: Power Pals!) Clip) *(Sven Seeing Clip) *(King Candy More Clip): Woody, don't be mad at Jessie. She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? *(King Candy Least Clip): It's the least you can do. *(Timmy Turner Sad Looking Clip) *(Sven Watching Kristoff Clip) *(Timmy Turner All Right Clip): (Sighs) All right. But I don't know what good it'll do. *(Sven Sad Clip) Gallery Timmy turner take picture 1.png Timmy turner take picture 2.png Timmy turner take picture 3.png Timmy turner take picture 4.png Timmy turner take picture 5.png Timmy turner take picture 6.png Timmy turner take picture 7.png Timmy and friends are roundup.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts